In My Head
by catcammug
Summary: Let's just say Edward has an interesting night!


A/N The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them. Thanks to my wonderful BETA for putting the meat on the flesh and bones.

EPOV

"You ready for this man." Emmett asked me, my brother was way too excited about me finally agreeing to come out with him. I just nodded I wasn't really sure I wanted to get back into the dating scene so soon after my last girlfriend. It had only been a month since I caught my ex-girlfriend, Tanya cheating on me. Tanya and I had been together for 3 years, I was so deluded, I actually thought she might be the one, hell I was about to ask her to move in with me. Fuck I never should have trusted her; I damn near lost my entire family because of her.

I felt someone hit me on the back of the head, "Dude, snap out of it. Let's get in there and get you laid." Emmett said pulling on my arm. Emmett was convinced that once I got laid I would be back to normal. Of course Emmett thought that sex cured everything, well maybe it worked for him, but I knew there was no way I would be able to fuck out the memory of Tanya. Instead of pointing that out, which of course would do no good, I smiled and took a deep breath.

I walked into the bar and quickly made my way over to the bar, there was no way I would be out 'pussy hunting' as Emmett called it, without some alcohol in me. After I downed a shot of whiskey, I grabbed my beer and went to find where my family was sitting. I reached the table and it felt a little weird being the only single guy, but it wasn't that bad, at least I was with my family.

I swear the second my ass hit the chair there was a bleach blond bimbo standing right beside me. She was wearing next to nothing; her tits were probably paid for by her pimp. She had so much make-up on drag queens would be looking down at her. She put her hand on my arm; I actually felt my balls jump back up into my body. "Hey gorgeous wanna dance?" I was so close to shuddering I figured I better not try to speak, I just shook my head. There was no way I was dancing with her, aside from the obvious distaste for her appearance, she reminded me too much of Tanya. With a very obvious and very unnatural swagger of her hips she turned and walked over the next table.

"Dude you so would've gotten some had you danced with her." Em said, earning him a slap from Rosalie his fiancée.

"You know Em maybe she reminded him to much of 'The Thing'." Rosalie said with a slight sneer in her voice. It was no big secret that Rosalie had hated Tanya, trust me Rose was not real big on being subtle. My Twin, Alice hated Tanya too, but she at least tried to hide it, well when Tanya was around anyways.

"I don't think it would have been for free, and trust me I would have to pay twice if I had to touch her. Strike that, I don't think you could have paid me enough to go anywhere near her dirty, disease infested snatch, there is enough money in the world." Apparently everyone but Em agreed, they were all laughing, He just shrugged his shoulders and started looking around the bar. I would guess that he was 'scouting for pussy'. That thought almost made me laugh, years ago when we were both single, which is what Em called it when he would check the bar for suitable women.

After a few more drinks, and quite a few more less than appealing offers, I was done. I went to the washroom, planning my escape. I was a little freaked out while I was in the bathroom; there were a couple of guys in there who obviously had the same idea as most of the fugly women that had approached me throughout the evening. I really needed to get out of here, now. I am so not gay, but both of the men that were openly staring at me were looking like they didn't really much care if I was a willing participant or not.

I knew I was a good looking guy, now that is not conceit, just fact. I am 6'1, and I am not lacking in the muscle department. Of course I was nowhere as big as Emmett but it's pretty obvious I go to the gym regularly. I have been told many times that I have 'the sexiest green eyes', although I'm not completely sure what that means. I am not a fan of my hair, it is always a mess no matter what I do to it, but my sister Alice calls it sex hair, and so far no woman has ever complained about it, so I guess that is a good thing. I have thought about shaving it off about a hundred times, but Alice all but tackled me the first time I mentioned it. She said if I shaved my head she would shave the rest of my body in my sleep, eyebrows included, so my hair stayed on my head. She may be small but I wouldn't put it past her to follow through on her threat.

I left the bathroom in a hurry, like you wouldn't too if you weren't sure if you were about to gang raped by a bunch of gay men looking for a pet. I walked back over to our table to find it empty, taking a quick look around I saw that they had abandoned me to go dance with each other. Well it would be easy enough to walk over and say a quick goodbye while they were busy; I needed to get out of here, fast. I walked back over to our table and decided that I could just wait a few minutes until they were done dancing and take my leave then. I sat at the table and found my family on the dance floor again; my eyes were scanning the people around them. Everyone was moving with the music, I looked to the left of Alice, she came into my line of sight and I froze. She was beautiful; with long brown hair the light caught a few strands as they swayed with her movement, making them look red against the darker brown of the rest of her hair. She had curves in all the right places and legs that seemed to go on forever in the blue dress that she was wearing. Before I realized it, I was on my feet and moving towards her.

As I moved closer I noticed that she was dancing with some guy, my feet stopped moving and I just stood there watching her, like some crazy stalker. I didn't see anything else around me, just her and apparently some guy who was getting closer and closer to her with every beat of the song. I watched as he put his hands on her hips, swaying her body to the music. She put her arms around his neck; her hips flush against him, swaying back and forth. His hand moved higher on her waist, slowly moving towards her tits. I felt myself tense a little. I am not sure why but I felt a small wave of anger roll over me as I watched. When his hand was about to reach its destination she moved back and used on hand to push his hand off of her. I relaxed a little. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, I was ready to kick his ass, when she turned slightly, pulled her arm back and slapped him hard. He was walking away from her and getting closer to me very fast, it took me a second to realize that was because I had started walking towards her again. As he passed me I heard him call her a tease, there was no way she would have heard him from that far away, but that didn't stop him from sneering and yelling like the asshole he was. I was still walking towards her; she continued dancing by herself, swaying her hips to music. It was hypnotic, drawing me to her, my feet were moving without my permission, every sway of her hips brought me closer to her. I was less than a foot away, my arms reached out and found her waist, gently pulling her towards me. My mind was fuzzy all I could think about was how soft she felt, and how good she felt in my arms. I was totally losing my shit, I didn't even know her name and already I was moving against her body like we were two pieces of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly.

She smiled and looked up at me, her eyes were such a deep chocolate brown, I found myself getting lost in them. I couldn't even hear the music over the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. She was moving against me, her legs brushing against my now very hard dick. I don't think I have ever gotten a hard on from dancing with someone for less than 30 seconds, what the hell was wrong with me.

We danced that way for awhile, or a minute, it felt like seconds. I am not even sure if the song changed, it could have been the same one or ten different ones, and I have no clue. I realized maybe a few seconds late that the DJ had changed the song to something slow. I had my hands on her hips already so I just pulled her the few inches left so that she was pressed fully against me. I took a deep breath, she smelt like strawberries and freesias. I wanted to hold her to me all night, well if I am being truthful, I was thinking about holding her, but she had on far less clothes and we were in a horizontal position on my bed. Damn I didn't even know her name, how can I be thinking about her in my bed and naked when I don't know a thing about her. Yeah it must be a guy thing.

She looked up at me through her long lashes and I couldn't remember my train of thought, the only thing on my mind was kissing her. I had to stop myself from moving my head down and tasting her, I saw how well that worked or for the last guy that tried to take it too far, I didn't want to get slapped, or worse. I didn't move my head, but my eyes couldn't move away from her lips, I was concentrating on not moving, that is probably why I was so shocked when they seemed to moving closer to me without me moving. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with her scent as her lips met mine, I didn't move for a second. Realising that she had moved to kiss me I responded, just adding slight pressure to her lips. They were so soft and smooth, and her tongue flicked out and ran along my bottom lip. I responded in kind, moving my tongue over hers, tasting her tongue and her scent on my tongue, I lost control a little and pulled her tight to my body and quickly the kiss turned into a fire between us.

Damn she tasted good, reluctantly we pulled away. I wanted more, but instead of taking her lips again, I leaned down a little and kissed my way along her jaw to her ear, my tongue flicking out to taste her as I went. She moaned, deep and throaty, I swear my dick jumped in my pants. I felt her grind into me, there is no way she couldn't feel what she was doing to me. Suddenly she moved away from and turned to leave, my mind became clearer, and I noticed that a fast song had come on. She put her hand behind her as she took another step away from me. My brain was still playing catch up, it took me a second to realize that she had meant for me to take her hand. I grabbed hold and let her lead me through the dance floor to a darker area beside the DJ booth. The music wasn't quite as loud here and we were sort of hidden.

She turned quickly and looked up at me, "sorry about that I don't know what came over me. I usually don't do that with perfect strangers." She said blushing and looking down. Damn that blush was sexy, I wanted to grab her and kiss her till she couldn't remember her name, but I didn't, I am a gentlemen, well I can be when I want to.

I grabbed her chin instead and made her look at me. "That's okay, I don't mind being kissed by a perfect stranger especially one as beautiful as you." I chuckled as she blushed again.

She didn't say anything so I introduced myself, "I'm Edward by the way." I took a step back and offered her my hand. She took it,

"Bella," she said shyly.

"Now we're not strangers anymore." I said as I leaned in to press my lips against hers again. She moved her body against mine, her hands reaching up and gripping my hair and my neck, something in me just snapped. I reached my hands down grabbing her ass pulling her up so we were eye level. She wound her legs around me rubbing against my already throbbing dick. I was slowly losing control; my lips left hers and found her neck, her hands tightened in my hair as she let out that sexy fucking moan again. I was so lost in her smell and sounds it took me a few seconds to realize the background noise I was hearing was wolf whistles and cat calling. My lips stop moving and I stood straight up.

Bella quickly jumped down and composed herself, finally realizing as I did that we had managed to get quite an audience. I am not sure how long we were making out before we realized that we had company, I was a little embarrassed that everyone seemed to be staring and after taking a quick glance down at Bella I realized that she was blushing a deep crimson, and was trying very unsuccessfully to hide it.

I grabbed her hand, "Do you wanna get out of here?" I whispered into her ear flicking my tongue out quickly.

She nodded, "I just got to let my friends know that I'm leaving. Meet you by the door." She didn't say anything but nodded again and walked away back to what I assume was the group of friends she had come in with. I watched as she walked away from me, her hips swaying as she moved through the bar. I shook myself and made my feet move so that I could get back to her.

Moving as fast as I could without actually running, I made my way over to the table that my family was all huddles around. They were talking quietly as I approached and then dead quiet when I came to stand beside Emmett. "I'm leaving guys." I told them running my hands through my hair, a nervous trait I couldn't shake since I was kid. Of course they all picked up on it, Alice just raised her eyebrows at me and said nothing, Rosalie the ever subtle smirked while looking at Alice, there was something going on there, but I didn't have time to figure out what it was. Jasper of course said nothing, but held my stare with his be careful look. The only one who said anything was Emmett, but when I was walking over I already knew he would have to say something, it's like a mental condition, he can't not say something.

"Leaving with the beautiful brunette I saw you dancing with? Hey Eddie." Emmett was smiling like the Cheshire cat, and he winked at me, like it was a secret he was trying to keep, even though he just said it out loud.

I nodded. The four of them laughed at Em and his not so subtle wink and grin act. I was just about to turn to leave thinking that was the worst of it and I could go, but of course I was here with my family and if there was another way to embarrass me they would no doubt find it and use it. Jasper stood up before I could leave and grabbed my hand, I thought he was actually trying to be stealthy about placing a condom in my hand, until he leaned over still holding my hand and said much to my horror, and very loudly "You know what they say, 'no glove, no love.'" Another round of laughter.

Ok I really have to get out of here, this is only going to get worse with a quick "gotta go" I turned and headed for the door. I was looking straight at the door when she walked in front of it obviously looking for someone.

I quickly made my way over to her., taking the 2 steps up to the door in one stride. As soon as I was within a foot of her, I leaned towards her and whispered "Looking for someone, beautiful." She blushed for a second and then stood up straight and looked me in the eye. "Yeah I am looking for this extremely hot guy that I was making out on the dance floor with, but it is all starting to get hazy the more I try to remember him?"

I growled at her, while my hands moved so that I was holding her flush against me, "Let me refresh your memory." Pressing my lips to hers gently once, my body reacted instantly. "Remember me now." I teased her.

"Can we try that again?" She said with a breathy sigh. I would have kissed her again, but I knew I wanted to do so much more than kiss her and if we didn't leave now, the whole bar was going to get one hell of a show.

"Yeah, but not here." I whispered to her. She shivered at my words, that was definitely a good thing.

We made our way outside and caught the first cab we saw. As soon as the door was closed I almost barked my address at the driver. I leaned over and whispered in her ear as we pulled away from the curb, "I hope you don't mind going to my place it's just that it's really close and..." I didn't get a chance to finish, she turned slightly in the seat and kissed me hard, her hands were in my hair and it was hard to think straight. The ride to my house was over in the blink of an eye, the driver cleared his throat loudly to get our attention apparently we were a little distracted. I hope the driver didn't get too much a show while we were driving, I can't remember much of the drive except that my lips and hands never left her body.

When we got to my place I paid the cabbie and grabbed Bella out of the back of the cab. I swear I felt like a crazed teenager, I gripped her around the waist and picked her up, attaching my mouth to her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, she felt so good I never wanted to let her go, unfortunately there was no way we were going to get into my apartment without moving apart, well at least long enough for me to fish the keys out of my pocket. I went to go and put her down but she wrapped her legs tighter. "I need to get my keys out." I told her between kisses. She just asked which pocket, I told her and she reached down and grabbed the keys from my pocket, but the movement caused her to brush against my aching cock. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" She asked pretending to be innocent.

"Well if you keep doing that I am afraid that I might just fuck you against this wall, and as much as I would like to be buried deep inside you right now, somehow I think you would rather not be naked and screaming my name in front of Mrs. Jonas, my 70 year old neighbour, who right now happens to be watching us from her living room window." I said with a raised eyebrow.

Her head whipped around and turned beet red as she saw that I was in fact telling the truth about my neighbour. She turned back towards me giggled a little while burying her head into my neck, while she held out my keys. I grabbed the keys from her and let us into the apartment building. Without pausing I shut the door and proceeded to hurry down the hallway, with her still securely wrapped around me. We made it to my apartment faster than I thought possible, I quickly unlocked the door and moved us inside. Without turning on any lights I threw my keys off to the side somewhere I turn us around and pinned her against the door. My mouth was already moving on hers when she moved her hands off my shoulder and slid them between us undoing my shirt.

Once she had it undone she slowly lowered her feet to the floor while her hands moved further down my body. Her hands were so soft as they traced over my chest and then lower to my stomach. Since she was standing on her own and my hands didn't need to be on her ass holding her up, I moved my hands to the hem of her dress, pulling it up while I ran my hands along her bare legs. She was so soft, her skin felt like silk as my hands ascended further up her body. My mind was wrapped around the fact that I was going to see what she was wearing under that dress that I almost didn't notice that her hands had moved from my stomach to the front of my jeans. A little stunned I stood up straighter, moved my hands back to her shoulders, I looked up briefly catching her eyes as she looked up and then down again as her small hands worked quickly to rid me of my belt.

My hands skimmed across her shoulders while I tried not to think about her mouth wrapped around me, that's when I noticed that her dress was tied at the top, moving my fingers slowly, I pulled the small strings apart, wishing like hell the dress would just fall to the ground on its own, revealing her whole body to me at once. My hands were just starting to push her dress lower when her small hands released my rock hard cock from my boxer briefs. How the hell had she managed to undo my pants, which were now around my ankles, and free my cock without me noticing? My cock twitched when she wrapped her small warm hand around my shaft, I groaned when slowly moved her hand all the way to the base and back again.

Fuck it felt so good, my head fell back a little and I closed my eyes loving the feeling of her hands on me. I let out a loud moan the second her tongue touched my cock, I was throbbing and trying really hard not grab her head and fuck her face. I opened my eyes and looked down at her, her dress had slid down so her tits were almost completely exposed, and she was looking up at me through her lashes as she took me into her mouth. She looked like she was smiling around me as she sucked me harder into her mouth causing me to buck my hips. Her hand started to pump my shaft close to the base as she sucked and licked me harder and faster. She closed her eyes and hummed in what sounded like satisfaction, realizing that this was just too good I quickly grabbed her head, "Bella...if you...keep doing that I ...am going to cum." She just kept going I felt her take me all the way to the back of her mouth, damn she was good. My hand was still in her hair, I was just about to cum, I tried to move away, but she moved one hand to my ass and pulled my closer to her face, taking me further into her mouth, finally hitting the back of her throat, I exploded into her mouth, bucking my hips and panting, while chanting her name. When the last spasms stop I dropped to my knees in front of her unable to stand.

After I had come down from that mind blowing orgasm which trust me didn't take long considering I had this goddess beside me. I leaned over and kissed her. Tasting me on her lips was something I had never done before. I really think I could fall for this girl. After a few minutes of just kissing her while my hands roamed her body, I need to taste her. I had been very selfish; I needed to make her cum, preferably on my tongue. I stopped kissing her and stood up, picking her up, flicking on the hallway light as I made my way to my room. Not bothering with the light yet again, I laid her on the bed, taking her lips into mine once again. My hands were once again roaming her body and soon my mouth followed, kissing my way down her jaw and neck to her perfect tits, which were still sadly confined in a lacy blue half bra thingy. Using my mouth to move the bra I took her right nipple into my mouth, but it wasn't enough I wanted her to be completely naked. I moved one hand behind her and undid her bra, her tits bounced slightly when they were released, my eyes followed the movement, and then my mouth descended again. Making sure to show both equal attention, I licked, sucked and nibbled my way around her perfect tits. I was using one hand to rub and squeeze her in rhythm with my mouth, while my other hand slowly moved lower, sliding over her body. My fingers gently brushed against her hips, causing her to buck hard, leaning onto my side so that I could get better access, I moved my mouth from her chest and licked and sucked my way down to her sex. She was moving her hips slowly while my fingers dipped lower tracing her swollen lips, passing her clit, but never actually touching it. I knew she wanted more; she was moaning and bucking her hips faster. Without warning I sucked her clip into my mouth. She gasped and then a long low moan escaped her lips, her head fell back and her eyes were closed tight.

"You like that Bella." I asked her as I continued sucking her clit, flicking it with my tongue. I wanted to taste more of her.

"Edward...quit...teasing me already." She moaned.

"Your wish is my command." I quickly moved between her legs and licked from the bottom of her pussy to the top. She jumped really high when I reached the nub with my tongue I started licking faster and harder, using all of my tongue. Her hips were in constant motion, I wanted to make her scream, using two fingers of one hand I spread her lips apart slightly, while the fingers on my other hand moved up and down but never entering her. I could tell she was getting close; she was panting and moaning loudly, wanting to send her over the edge forcefully so that she would scream my name, and I pushed two fingers inside her quickly. I pulled them out quickly, and repeated it a few times, then I pushed them again harder and further, then using just the tips of my fingers I started to massage her g spot.

"EDWARD! FUCK" she screamed as she came hard, wanting to feel her cumming I quickly moved so my tongue was now inside her getting covered with her juices, I used my thumb to rub her clit hard making her orgasm last longer. I could feel her legs start to shake; she was grabbing the comforter in her fists and shaking her head from side to side. I slowly stopped rubbing her clit, and used my tongue to lick every last drop she gave me. I could sit here and lick her for hours, but my dick was painfully hard again and I really wanted to be inside her. Moving up her body, stopping to suck and lick her creamy skin, I leaned over and grabbed a condom from my bedside table.

Apparently just as eager as I was she grabbed the condom from my hand tore open the package, reached down quickly and rolled it on my member. Watching her I got a sudden flash of anger, she was really good and fast at that, how many times had she done that? I was about to ask when my mind suddenly forgot the question, she was rubbing the head of my dick slowly but firmly against her wet pussy, coating the condom with her juices. Finally she positioned the head right at her entrance, I didn't think, I just started to push inside her slowly.

I groaned again she was so tight, I had to grit my teeth to keep from just ramming into her, I didn't want to hurt her. She felt so fucking good, I could die a happy man right now.

"So tight...so wet..." I knew I wasn't going to last long; she was so tight, it felt like she was squeezing me from inside.

"Harder...faster..." she panted, "so close."

It was then that I decided I needed to change positions, I needed to calm down a little before I came in under 30 seconds, which would be totally fucking embarrassing. I flipped her over and made her get on all fours. Besides giving me a few seconds to control myself, I wanted to see us together in the mirror that was positioned on my dresser in front of my bed. She looked up and saw the mirror she smiled at me and started watching us in the mirror. Getting myself into position behind her, rubbing my head back and forth through her folds, one hand on my cock the other on her back, I slowly pushed into her again. She pushed back against me taking me all the way in quicker than I planned, we both moaned when our skin slapped together. I started moving slowly at first, but I couldn't stop myself, I needed to own her, make her mine. I grabbed her hips with both hands and started to fuck her with purpose, slamming into her faster and harder. Realizing she was about to cum again, I slowed my pace, but kept up the force.

"You...feel...so...good...so...tight...fuck" I said punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"You...feel...so ...good..." I could tell she was getting close again.

Taking one hand from her hip, I reached around finding her clit, starting to rub hard tight circles, within seconds she screaming my name and cumming, I couldn't hold out any longer, with a few very animalistic grunts, I came hard, shooting my load into the condom, still slowly thrusting in and out of her. When the last of orgasm left us we fell on the bed in a pile of sweaty limbs. After a few second of panting, I reached down and quickly removed the condom, flicking it into the trash beside my bed. I turned onto my side and pulled her against me, kissing her lips softly.

"That was...wow." She said still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah." I couldn't even form a coherent thought at the moment, so I settled for just agreeing with her.

I held her in my arms not wanting her to go anywhere; I must have drifted off to sleep. "Edward. Edward..." I felt someone shaking me. I thought it was Bella trying to wake me up.

"Dude," wait a second did she just call me dude?

"Edward..."I heard someone say again...wait that was Alice calling me, then I felt a nudge. Fuck, what is she doing in my room? Doesn't she see Bella here?

"Alice go away, I have company." I told her only to be met by booming laughter.

I jumped up at that point and looked around. That's when I realized that I was still at the bar and that the beautiful goddess was never in my bed.

"Edward what or who were you thinking about, you look a little frazzled." Jasper asked.

I scanned the room again trying to get my bearings.

"There she is." Alice exclaimed. That's when I saw her, the beautiful woman who just starred in my fantasy.

FML

"Edward this is Bella, the girl I told you I was bringing tonight. She just moved to town and she lives across the hall from Jazz and me."

I held out my hand to her, hoping like crazy she couldn't see the huge tent in my pants. "Nice to meet you Bella." This was going to be an interesting night, now if only I would stop the fantasy from playing IN MY HEAD.


End file.
